sin titulo aun
by arnoldo027
Summary: estos son mis pininos en escritura en forma asi que se aceptan crticas


Capitulo1

Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

-pensó Joel, mientras recogía uno a uno los papeles tirados en el suelo, realmente no entendía por qué tenía que organizar todo lo que quedaba desordenado, después de todo siempre había tenido envidia de aquellos que son capases de ignorar cualquier desastre alrededor como si no importara el desorden mientras ellos se mantuvieran intactos.´

Joel, simplemente no podía, empezaba a sentir que todo estaba mal así que no podía evitar ordenar todo cuanto se encontraba , se mordió con desdén la mejilla mientras terminaba de juntar los papeles, y lentamente se puso de pie al tiempo que coloco los papeles en una mesita cercana, de reojo vio una hoja verde, era de seguro el recibo del automóvil que no había podido pagar, y a pesar de que estaba próximo a vencerse y dentro de la forma de ser de Joel no entraba un recargo por no pagar a tiempo, se ocuparía de ello después

-Joselyn, -dijo Joel en tono de pesadez, como quien tiene un dolor de estomago

-no me hables, respondió una vos chillona del otro lado de la puerta

-Pero José y que se supone que debo hacer.

-con pasos lentos y pausados como quien se acerca a un destino al que realmente no sabe si quiere llegar, Joel se acerco a la puerta pero no tenía nada inteligente que decir, así que solo dio media vuelta al llegar a esta y se reclino sobre ella, hasta que termino en cuclillas sentado recargado sobre la puerta,

-sabes ya estoy cansado de todo esto, no soy feliz, cuando éramos novios nos divertíamos mas eras mi mundo.

- una larga pausa acompaño esas palabras……

Sabes… ahora siento que te estás comiendo mi mundo y me da miedo que me devores a mí.

-La puerta se abrió de golpe. Al parecer Joselyn estaba escuchando parada del otro lado de la puerta, pensando si abrirla o no; oír esas palabras no era exactamente lo que ella esperaba, por lo general un berrinche así no terminaría hasta que Joel se disculpara por haberle hecho pasar tan mal momento y la atiborraría de regalos hasta que el berrinche fuese solo el lejano recuerdo de un problema de pareja, que dejaría como prueba unas zapatillas nuevas en el closet. Pero, esta vez definitivamente no era la reacción que esperaba, las disculpas y los regalos definitivamente no vendrían.

Joel cayó de espaldas en el piso, a los pies de Joselyn, sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron. Parecía, como si quisieran decirse todo con la mirada, Joselyn quería una disculpa, Joel no soportaba más.

Joselyn abrió la boca y aspiro aire, pero no repercutió sonido alguno, solo viento salió de su boca, prefirió tragarse las palabras.

Joel por el contrario tenía mucho que decir, aun, si no sabía cómo decirlo.

-ya no quiero seguir así….

Cada día estoy más atado a ti, pero a la vez se que no quiero estarlo, y sabes, estos momentos en los que explotas siento que es por culpa mía, y pienso que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti y me empiezo a sentir que quiero ser una mejor persona una que merezca estar a tu lado, y aunque realmente he tratado de ser una mejor persona, no lo soy.

Eres…eres. –Joselyn solo guardo silenció y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, resbaló por su quijada y cayo justo en la frente de Joel.

-lo siento, pero ya no puedo mas

– Joselyn dio media vuelta abrió el closet de golpe y comenzó a sacar toda ropa de los cajones como si arrancara mala hierba, y la tiraba sobre Joel o sobre el piso.

Joselyn lloraba desconsolada acorde a con los dramas anteriores que acostumbraba realizar. De vez en cuando dejaba soltar un pequeño sollozo las lagrimas cubrían su rostro y no le importaba que toda la ropa que ella misma avía lavado y planchado con tanto esmero ahora quedara estropeada después de todo, era la ropa de ese imbécil quien ya no era nada en su vida, por mucho que le doliera y aunque no lo quisiera, se iria; después de todo Joel siempre fue un pelmazo, pero aun así, le dolía.

Joel por su parte no se inmuto en ningún momento solo dejo que la ropa callera sobre de el... ese debió de ser un zapato.

En vez de eso Joel se puso de pie. Definitivamente no quería seguir viendo a la mujer con la que compartió casi 5 años de su vida llorar y hacer el drama más grande que pudiera recordar hasta a hora.

Tomo las llaves del coche, la cartera, el celular, y los lentes del bowl de mesa que Joselyn compro.

Hasta ese momento no le encontró ningún uso útil a ese estúpido bowl, aun podía recordar el día en el que Joselyn llego a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con el bowl en ambas manos como si fuera un frágil niño o algo de alto valor, para Joel era solo un plato hondo con colores extraños en el cual no se dignaría a vertir un cereal, pero para Joselyn, ese bowl era una especie de objeto invaluable.

Efectivamente el costo era elevado para un simple bowl, Joel lo sabía muy bien y lo descubrió cuando llego el estado de cuenta y se entero por las malas que debía pagar siete mil pesos por el plato a colores. Definitivamente aprendió a cuidarlo después de eso,

Golpeo con el tacón la alfombra y cuando empezó a dar unos pasos vio a Joselyn acercarse al marco de la puerta Joel la miro e hizo un intento de sonrisa que debió de ser demasiado falso puesto que por más que lo intento no logro mostrar ni un solo diente, aunque puso todo su empeño en ello.

Siguió avanzando tenía que abandonar esa atmosfera, necesitaba liberarse, abrió la puerta miro a Joselyn parada junto al bowl y cerró la puerta.

Al cerrarla oyó el estallido del vidrio al romperse sobre la madera de la puerta y la sintió vibrar,

-creo que eso me siete mil pesos - dijo Joel y sonrío, abandonando ese lugar sin mirar atrás.

Dos calles adelante, detuvo el auto, debido a que aun llevaba puestas las gafas de sol y aunque no le molestaban, no es muy normal que alguien conduzca un auto con ellas puestas, ya que eran las 11 de la noche. Se las quito y las arrojo sobre el asiendo trasero.

Capitulo 2

Esto es vida dijo Fernando mientras soltaba el humo de un cigarrillo de mariguana, el sonido de música electrónica sonaba en el reproductor de música de la computadora y una chica en la televisión hablaba en forma desmesurada, Fernando no podía oírla no sabía si era porque la televisión no tenia volumen o si era por el sonido de la música de la computadora, quizás era porque toda la atención que le quedaba disponible la estaba ocupando en mirar la caja de pizza que le coqueteaba delicadamente desde la mesita de estar frente al sofá.

Fernando se unido un poco más en el sillón, estaba tan relajado pensando en la pizza y la chica de la televisión que hablaba de forma que suponía saber que él no la escuchaba así que se esforzaba para captar su atención, cuando oyó el sonido del celular, Fernando no era el tipo de persona que respondía una llamada después de las 11 pero aun así le causo intriga saber quién era lo suficientemente despistado como para llamar a tal hora sabiendo que él no respondería.

Se sorprendió cuando, miro el Joel en la pantalla, ni siquiera recordaba tener el numero registrado después de todo tenia años sin saber de él, la última vez lo izo, fue ya hace casi dos años cuando Fernando termino con su novio y después de que Joel le acompaño en los 3 días de algo parecido a tristeza producto de la ruptura con su ex novio, Joel no respondió las llamadas siguientes.

Tampoco es que Fernando hubiera llamado mucho pero lo hizo dos veces y nunca respondió, tampoco devolvió las llamadas.

-alo, y es milagro Joel

-ya ves creo que suceden -respondió Joel, con un poco de pena en su voz.

Aunque Fernando había sido su mejor amigo desde la preparatoria, y juntos se escapaban las clases para irse a fumar al pequeño parque cercano, tenía mucho que no se veían.

Aun asi Joel no tenia nadie más a quien le tuviera la suficiente confianza como para pedirle ayuda en un momento como este después de todo juntos habían, soportado los gritos del prefecto cuando los descubrieron viendo las bragas de las chicas por debajo de las escaleras.

Fernando había estado para Joel cuando Nancy la chica porrista le rompió por primera vez el corazón

Por su parte Joel había estado ahí cuando en la universidad Fernando descubrió que prefería desabotonar los botones del pantalón de un hombre, que el brasier de una mujer. Eran amigos sin importar que, y estaba uno para el otro, hasta el momento en que Joselyn había decidió que no era posible que su marido tuviese un amigo gay.

Joel siempre se pregunto ¿por qué?.

Jamás imagino que Joselyn se sentía celosa del exitoso vendedor de bienes y raíces que era Fernando, siempre desenvuelto en sociedad seguro de sí mismo, Joselyn siempre sintió que Fernando estaba secretamente enamorado de Joel, y el hecho de que Joel estuviese siempre disponible para Fernando la ponía furiosa, por ese motivo le prohibió volverlo a ver.

Después de un tedioso silencio Joel dijo

-Y que... ¿Estás en tu casa?

Si aquí estoy terminando unos reportes

-wow, siempre me has asombrado Fer, siempre has hecho cosas asombrosas pero nunca creí que fueras capaz de terminar los reportes tirado en el sofá fumando

-Fernando se levanto con mirada de espanto en la cara y volteo por la ventana se alcanzaba a ver un carro rojo, de seguro el piloto era Joel colgó el teléfono y abrió la puerta Joel hizo lo mismo y ahí en el portal se encontraron, los dos amigos después de 2 años como si hubiese sido ayer se dieron un abraso, y en silencio Joel entro en la sala que realmente seguía en las mismas condiciones de siempre, un poco sucio por aquí y por allá, al parecer en esa sala los años no habían cobrado factura

-y ahora que te paso. Dijo Fernando con mirada desafínate

- me conoces demasiado bien verdad, pues nada termine con Joselyn y no tengo donde quedarme así que pues.

-vienes con tu viejo amigo de débil corazón a pedir asilo

-jajá eso me temo.

Un silencio se hizo presente hasta que Joel sin saber que decir pregunto.

-Sigues fumando marihuana por lo que veo

-he, pues bueno después de una semana de trabajo uno tiene que desestresarse de algún modo.

Fernando extendió la mano ofreciendo del cigarrillo a Joel, aunque Joel tenia años que no fumaba, 5 años para ser exacto, desde que empezó a salir con Joselyn, lo tomo gustoso Fernando no hizo más preguntas, conocía tan bien a Joel que sabía que no querría hablar de ello en vez de eso saco unas cervezas de la nevera

- entonces por el reencuentro y la bienvenida a la soltería

Arrojo un bote a Joel, y ambos brindaron, y continuaron bebiendo hasta que dieron las 3 de la madrugada.

Cuando Joel empezó a bostezar, Fernando se puso de pie y le dio una pijama y lo condujo al viejo cuarto de huéspedes en el que Joel vivió por varios años, de hecho seguían algunas cosas que él había puesto ahí sorprendentemente la cama olía a limpia, Puso la pijama a los pies de la cama y se quito la ropa que llevaba en realidad no estaba de ánimo como para ponerse pijama así que prefirió dormir en bóxers como no lo había hecho en demasiado tiempo . Después de todo se sentía más en casa ahí que en el anterior "hogar".

Llevaba tiempo pensando en que quería hacer esto pero No se había animado, se lamento por no haberlo hecho antes, por haber sido cobarde, se lamento por haber intentado complacer a su esposa tantas veces, aun, cuando en realidad no quería hacerlo, se lamento por haber pagado por el bowl, y se lamento mas, por no habérselo llevado. Se lamento hasta que sin darse cuanta se quedo dormido.

Capitulo 3

La luz del sol entraba a través de las blancas cortinas que adornaban la ventana,

Joel dormía boca arriba cuando empezaron a caer gotas de agua en el rostro de Joel, por lo cual despertó desconcertado.

Entre las una mescla de lagañas y gotas de agua, Joel lograba ver unos rojos labios sonrientes, se tallo los ojos con ambas manos mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. y ahí estaba con toda claridad,

Sandy. La mujer que había sido como su madre adoptiva cuando era mas joven y vivía con Fernando,

Joel lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer

Los padres de Fernando fallecieron cuando estaba en 3 año de preparatoria. Ambos abogados prestigiados, murieron en un accidente de coche, cuando iban camino a Cuernavaca de vacaciones,

Sandy , tia de Fernando, fue quien se izo cargo de el, y aunque sus padres habían dejado suficiente dinero como para que Fernando viviera tranquilamente el resto de su vida, seguía siendo un adolecente rebelde.

Joel siempre se pregunto

¿Qué hubiera sido de Fernando si no hubiese tenido a Sandy a su lado?

Sandy vivía a dos cuadras de ahí con su esposo, todos los días madrugaba preparar desayuno ah Fernando, intentaba mantener orden en la casa, y le "jalaba las orejas" cuando fuese necesario

Cuando Joel decidió que era momento de dejar casa de sus padres, se mudo con Fernando, y Sandy lo acogió como un hijo mas, tal vez por que Sandy nunca pudo tener hijos, quizás por que era demasiado buena pero Sandy lo trato como si hubiese salido de sus entrañas, Joel la quería igual o mas que a su propia madre,

-esta he00cho un "hombresote", - chillo Sandy y Joel cayo de espaldas sobre la cama de nuevo, obligado por el peso de Sandy, que se había abalanzado sobre el

-eres un desobligado mira que jamás venir a visitar, ni siquiera en acción de gracias, claro como te cásate te olvidaste de la vieja Sandy verdad,…

-Sandy…..no puedo respirar

-ups lo siento creo que me,,,, bueno olvídalo el desayuno esta listo, fer ya esta desayunando y sabes lo que pasa cierto

-jajaja claro que recuerdo

Y sin mas, Sandy giro sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación con la misma feliz aura con la que había entrado,

Joel permaneció sentado en la cama tratando de recapitular pero el dolor de cabeza le impidió pensar por el momento, además el aroma a huevos y tocino llegaba desde la cocina, así que de un brinco salió de la cama y casi corriendo se dirigió al comedor

Fernando "enguia" unos trozos de tocino cuando vio, a Joel acercarse al comedor, tenazmente tomo un trozo de tocino del plato que tenia advertido era de Joel,

-ese es el ultimo trozo que me ganas, "Arturo"

-Fernando solo junto las cejas en forma de mofa, era costumbre de Fernando comer de cuantos platos le fuese posible

-Y ? a que debemos tu sorpresiva visita, después de tanto tiempo.

.-exclamo Sandy con una jarra de café en la mano

- se divorcio de Jose

-balbuceo Fernando. Sandy, levanto el labio inferior en señal de no saber que decir.

Entonces. ¿Quién quiere hotcakes con sus huevos?

-cambio el tema inteligentemente Sandy,

- yo. – dijo joel a la ves que agradecía que nadie quisiera oír los lamentables detalles de por que su vida marital fue un fracaso, La puerta de la sala se abrió tomando de sorpresa solo a Joel, por su parte Sandy y Fernando parecían saber quien era

-Buenas….buenas

Joel miro a la puerta con tocino y hotcakes en la boca, eh izo un esfuerzo por no escupirlos fuera, el cuadro de verdad era comiquísimo

En el marco de la puerta con una mano hacia el techo y otra sosteniendo un pequeño chihuahua de ojos llorosos, estaba un hombre de pantalones entallados y playera rosa, era sin duda el modelo de la homosexualidad que Joel siempre había encontrado tan gracioso,

-Buenos días, querida Sandy. Adivina que te traje hoy

-m déjame pensar gruño Sandy con un toque de complicidad, un pastel de café, y un yogurt de dieta

-casi un pastel de chocolate y un yogurt de dieta

-se acabo el de café, gruño Fernando

- No en la mañana que salí a correr no pude seguir por la misma ruta de siempre por que estaban arreglando la banqueta, así que improvisé y solo corrí del lado contrario del que siempre lo hago, y conseguí el teléfono de pablo

-quien es pablo? –Pregunto Fernando

-pablo?

-Pregunto joe retóricamente realmente quería oír esa pregunta.

- nada mas ni nada menos que el hombre de mis sueños 29 años soltero 2 perros brazos de acero, y director de su propia compañía. Educado, amable, simpático. Todo lo que tu no eres valla.

Así que decidí que desde hoy empezare vida con cambios radicales, y luego cuando pase por la pastelería y vi el pastel de chocolate no lo pensé dos veces y voala.

-Joel comía al tiempo que reía en sus adentros,

-y quien es el misterioso chico glotón que nos acompaña esta mañana

Joel sintió que inclusive el perro lo miraba

-Joel . se auto presento y se puso de pie sabía que Fernando no lo aria por el.

-joe mucho gusto, por lo que veo vamos mejorando con las conquistas Fernando

-caya gata. Joel es como mi hermano, estará aquí por un tiempo mientras que se establece de nuevo

-pobre de ti dijo joe, yo lo soporto todas las mañanas solo por el desayuno que prepara esta maravillosa mujer, señalo a Sandy quien sonrió alagada mientras ponía un tercer palto en la mesa

Joe coloco al perro en el sofá y se pavoneo hasta llegar a la mesa.

-pero bueno el que por su gusto muere.

-Joel agradeció que el tocino y los huevos mantuvieran tan entretenido a joe que no hablara mas.. hoy no rebosaba paciencia la jaqueca lo estaba matando

-joe me acompañas a comprar ropa para salir en la noche?

- por supuesto fer, eso si combina con mi nuevo estilo de vida

-yo voy con ustedes. Interrumpió Joel. No traje nada de ropa con migo

-perfecto exclamo joe. Entre más seamos más diversión tendremos.

Joel se tiro sobre el sofá rendido

-es frustrante, me separe de mi mujer para no tener que pasar horas en el centro comercial,, y termino perdiendo medio dia con dos hombres en el centro comercial

-no te quejes dijo joe, con las manos rebosantes de bolsas

LA BELLESA TIENE SU PRECIO.

-A Joel la belleza no le importaba mucho con que tuviera unos jeans a la medid ay una playera podría sobrevivir, y por lo visto Fernando pensaba igual puesto que se había terminado dos cajetillas de cigarros en el mall y con cara de enfado abría una tercera.

-no sé si después de esto quiero salir de marcha pujo Joel.

-no seas aguafiestas subo a cambiarme mientras ustedes coman algo sonrió joe y señalo a la mesa. En donde estaba la comida lista, - esa mujer se ira al cielo solo por soportarte fer

Joe dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras como niño con juguete nuevo.

-así es todo el tiempo gruño fer.  
desde que le vendí su casa lo tengo aquí toda las mañanas desde ya hace 1 año inclusive eh aprendido a verlo como parte de la casa. O el primo molesto que nadie pidió pero que tiene que soportar. Y créeme no es tan malo te acostumbras y le cojes cariño

-Joel sonrió prendió un cigarrillo estaba exhausto ya estaba oscureciendo aun no había podido comer nada, joe corría por todas las tiendas que podía y compraba todo aquello que fuera entallado y colorido. Después del cigarrillo cada quien subió a su habitación,

Al dar la media noche joe gritaba desde la sala

-señores. Es hora de partir. Es media noche la hora de divertirnos empieza, la estúpida de cenicineta debe de ir corriendo por la avenida con calabaza en mano, y no podemos dejar que el príncipe se aburra solo cierto

-eso jamás. Dijo Fernando mientras se ponía un saco café que resaltaba sus ojos verdes.

-Perfecto, por que avenida encuentro a cenicienta. Dijo Joel

-Los tres salieron de la casa, joe sonreía como si tuviera las mejillas engrapadas, Fernando fumaba tranquilamente, y joe miraba la noche como si nunca la hubiera vsito antes,inclusiove detuvo la vista en un pequeño murciélago que sobrevoló el area.

-miranda nos espera en el bar

-Dijo joe

Sl yegar joel miro en la entrada de un animado bar un letrero neon "LE BOENE"

En el interior del bar la gente se veia bastante animada el piso completamente de cristal se veia asombroso con las luces de colores que estaban por debajo del vidrio.

En las paredes las pantallas reproducían las típicas imágenes de contorsionistas y artistas, las chicas se beian inclusive mas llamativas debajo de todas esas luces.

Cuando Joel busco a joe ya a Fernando se percato de que estaba solo, ambos habían salido disparados en diferentes direcciones soloo entraron al lugar, al parecer ambos eran demasiado conocidos como para pasar desapercibidos en algún modo, asi que Joel camino hacia la barra dispuesto a tener un trago, por eso estaba ahí.

-un vodcka tonic. Grito Joel por encima de la barra.

- el camarero asintió con la cabeza e inico a preparar la bebida.

Cundo Joel la tomo se dirio a un pilar del bar a esperare que alguin se percatara de que estaba solo, en efecto no paso mucho.

-me dijeron que este bar era nuevo

-hablo una delicada voz detrás de Joel

-cuando Joel volteo se encontró con el monumento a afrodita


End file.
